Treading Familiar Ground
by Arde645
Summary: Imagine my surprise, when I wake up not in my bed, but a field in the middle of nowhere. Sorry, by "middle of nowhere" I meant Fire Emblem Awakening. At least I'm somewhat familiar with the plot of this universe? No, I should just be grateful it wasn't some hellish universe like 40k. Hey, maybe I'll actually accomplish something for once in a world with magic. Bright side.
1. Awakening in the Middle of Nowhere

**Treading Familiar Ground**

 _AN: This'll be my first story on here, **ALL** criticisms are welcome. This story will be very sporadic in updates, as well as rubber-banding in terms of quality, pacing, and story-telling. To put it into perspective, I literally thought and planned this chapter while on the toilet after eating a bad dumpling after 36 hours of continuous consciousness. Currently writing on the 37th hour. Anyways, let's get on with the "story"._

* * *

I feel grass on my neck, the wind on my face, and a weight in my hand. Quiet mumbling comes from seemingly every direction. What?

My eyes snap open, my breath catches, and I barely register the person standing above me, sword raised in hand about to stab down, before I swing my right arm. What appears to be a mace of some kind smashes into the person's hip and they lose strength in their leg and fall flat on the ground. I scramble onto my knees, blood rushing, before quickly covering the scant distance separating us and loom over them, mace raising as they slowly begin the motions of getting up. His head turns towards me and I'm greeted by glowing red eyes before my mace comes down, smashing their face in.

The person – thing – immediately begins evaporating into black smoke, causing me to reel back and fall on my ass even as I try not to choke on the smoke that engulfed me. I quickly move back and stand up, wincing slightly as my right hip twinged in pain to remind me yet again of that age-old injury, no time to stretch. My head swivels, eyes darting. I'm surrounded by at least a dozen more of the sword-wielding things, or at least as close to surrounded as one could be without being completely boxed in. Where am I? Later. Less questions more thinking.

My chest hurts, I blink and remember to breath. Through my nose, of course, breathing through the mouth no matter the situation is just unseemly. The things are shambling towards me like zombies, and my mind races as I try to think of a way out of my current situation. Luckily the closest one is at least several meters away, and at their current pace, I get a scant few seconds to compose myself even as my breathing speeds up and sweat begins to bead on my forehead from the stress.

I'm wearing some kind of leather armour. Seems a bit soft for armour. I have a mace. I'm surrounded by smoky beings-things-zombies. Why are they mumbling? What do?

Run? Yes. That seems like a good idea. The best idea.

Where? Through the path with the least of these smoke things. My head and eyes quickly roam my surroundings, trying to find the way out of my encirclement. My left, three of them. Not too close together, might be able to slip between them. Better hit a couple with the mace first, just to be sure.

Deep breath. I charge the one farthest away from the rest, mace barely managing to smash my mace into his (no idea, looks like a he, and it's easier than saying "thing" all the time) sword arm even as he raised it to slash at me. My mace comes in again on a return swing. Suddenly he lurches at me with mouth wide open in an apparent attempt to take a chunk out of my neck, crushing my right arm against my body as he suddenly closes the distance. Toocloseway. Out of instinct, my left arm rushes up to block him and his mouth latches around my arm. The leather does its job, keeping me relatively unharmed (though probably pretty bruised) even as I shove it back, where it stumbles and falls as I kick out his feet. It tries to yell something, but barely even gets the chance to begin getting up before my mace has caved its face in.

Deep breath, even as I tense my legs to begin running again. A loud growl from the right. Closecloseclosetooclose. My head snaps to my right only to see another of the things quickly (?!) close the scant few meters separating us in a charge, already in the middle of his downswing.

No time. Jump towards. Shoulder check with right. Sword slides along left arm. DEFINITELY not leather armour. A numb pain. Both down, hear galloping? Probably just heart. Push self back, mace up, mace down. Breath. Choke on smoke. Fucking smoke-fuckers. Tired. Got stalled too long. Third one closing in, barely meters away, others behind him. Fuck. Try and get up. Can't feel right hip. Left arm gives when weight placed on it. Fuck. Try again with right hand.

A horse's neigh?

A lance pierces through the approaching zombie in the chest, carrying it away before the mounted knights (must be) barrel through the others behind it, knocking them down even as I begin to hear voices from the distance. An arrow pierces the head of a rising zombie, even as a lightning bolt (coming from the side?!) vaporizes another. In moments, it's over. The knights slow their horses down to a trot and begin making their way back to my position. I blink, then I blink again, before collapsing back on my ass.

A blond girl in pigtails rushes up to me, glowing staff waving in my face even as a surprisingly sharp pain lances up my left arm and my hip through the adrenaline. Sorely tempted to scream, restrain. Would be rude to yell into saviour's face. Calming down. Safe now, I think. Please don't slap a debt on me.

Deep breath through nose. I look at my arm and truly notice just how much I had bled. Calm. Calm.

I look at the young pigtailed girl and pause for a moment... weirdest pigtail ever, almost seems familiar. I wonder how she keeps it up. Focus, thanks first, weird appearances later. Be polite.

"Fhank you." Damn slurring - and in front of a kid no less, how embarassing - I thought I got rid of you ages ago. Must be the adrenaline that's still lingering or, I suddenly realize, my surprisingly dry throat and mouth.

She smiles brightly at me, "No problem! I'm always here to help anyone in need!" How adorable, world needs more people like her, at least the chances of these people being ones that save people only to inundate them with debts is less likely than before with a member like her around.

"Indeed," comes a voice from my left. It's a blue-haired guy walking towards us while sheathing his sword (hair dye?) with a kind smile, in some strange outfit – actually, now that I have the chance to actually pay attention, _everyone_ is wearing something weird; Blue in that ridiculous one-sleeved getup, the girl in the poofy dress, the knights in their armour, the two in the distance jogging over in what appeared to be a robe and a frilly suit, and me in my leather "armour". Not to mention the medieval-like weapons and apparently fucking magic. Calm. I'll get my answers _later_. Hopefully.

"We Shepherds are glad to help anyone in need. Are you able to stand?" Asks Blue even as he finishes approaching and extends his right hand to me in assistance. I almost reply in the negative, before noticing I've regained feeling in my hip. Huh, the wonders of magic. I swap my mace over to my left hand and reach up to grasp his extended hand before pulling myself up. As slowly as politely possible, no idea when that hip might act up again.

"Yes. Thank you again, I would've certainly went down and _stayed_ down if it weren't for your group. So, once again. Thanks." Ugh, I was getting back into my bad habit of thanking people too much when I'm stressed. Always happens... wait, Shepherds?

"Shay," I was getting nervous again. Slurring, piss off, trying to look composed. Calm. "By Shepherds, you wouldn't happen to mean..." I hate faces, I suck with faces. I have enough trouble with real ones, let alone anime ones, and this meeting is really driving that home.

"If you are wondering whether I mean the Shepherds of the Halidom of Ylisse, traveler, then yes. My name is Chrom, may I have yours?" Chrom replies to my unasked question, tilting his shoulders a bit to better present the Brand on his uncovered shoulder, my hand still grasped in his, though it was more of a handshake now. His smile was still in place, though it had gained a small tinge of amusement as he saw my reaction. Ass, you just blew my goddamn mind, of course I'm gonna look surprised. Looks like I got my answers a bit sooner than I anticipated.

"My name is Lee," I didn't know mouths could get so dry, at least I'm not slurring my words like an idiot "It's an honor to meet you." I grip his hand a bit tighter and firmly return the handshake. Shitfuck. That stress is really compounding. Pokerface, don't fail me now like you did earlier.

Well, at least I'm in a universe where I'm at least somewhat acquainted with the plot?

* * *

 _Aaaaaand so ends the first chapter. Also, yes, I have been somewhat trained to "fight" though never with anything larger than a knife/small club._

 _Start tearing people, I expect at least five criticisms by the time I wake up. Preferably about the dialogue, since I absolutely **suck** at dialogues._

 _Also, I totally think I'm flip-flopping on the characterization of **myself** like an idiot, not to mention the other characters. Though I do confess that my worries/nervousness does come and go at the drop of a hat IRL. We'll see if it carries alright in the story._


	2. Thinking Too Much

**Thinking Too Much**

 _Welp, here's another chapter. A chapter that was written while I was listening to various songs sung by /a/ and /fit/, you'd be surprised by how well made they are sometimes. Anyways, some introspection because why not, and lots of interruptions. Anways, **ALL** criticisms welcome, as always._

* * *

Its been a day since I encountered Chrom's group and I was currently traveling to Ylisstol with them, though being "kidnapped" might be a more appropriate term. Upon hearing that I was traveling alone, Chrom had decided to include me in his group's return to Ylisstol, citing the dangers of people traveling alone in such trying times. I don't really think I had much say in the matter, since after a quick introduction to the rest of the group, we were on our way without me even having the chance to protest. Not that I would've complained anyways, being alive is always great, and their mission _is_ pretty important from what I remember. Though I would have preferred if the stares I kept feeling on the back of my head would stop.

I think they're coming from Frederick and Virion, though the latter is only a guess since everything starts blurring past a couple meters and he isn't too obvious if he is watching, really wish that my glasses had been brought with me or that my eyes had magically fixed upon arriving. Frederick I can understand given his title as "The Wary" or whatever, but I have absolutely no idea why Virion would take an interest. Was it because I was Chinese? I mentally shrug, didn't really care.

Anyways, apparently there had been a leather pack lying beside me on the ground where I originally lay. It was of a fairly decent size, dirt brown, and covered in grass stains. Altogether, a fairly well built bag. Nice.

It even had stuff in it, how nice of ROB or whoever it was that brought me here, still would've like having my glasses though. Not much was in it, a bedroll strapped to the outside as well as some questionable looking rations of some kind wrapped in wax paper bundled up in a rather warm looking black cloak along with a couple bottles of what I assume are those vuleny-healing things; even a little bag with some few gold coins. Cloak wasn't exactly to my tastes, but beggars can't be choosers and it would be better than what I was wearing now if it ever decided to rain; not that it really looked like it was going to rain anytime soon, from what I could see from looking up at the sky. Barely a cloud in sight. Honestly, a day like just makes me want to run away and let cano-

"-ey! Hey, Lee!" Ah, it appears that I've been ignoring Robin, who's been walking next to me the whole time. I thought that I had gotten rid of _that_ habit after my time in retail.

I turn my attention back to the white-haired person next to me "Yep? Sorry, but I was enjoying today's weather a bit too much." I really _am_ a bit sorry, too. Even if he is another one of those unbearably pretty people that make you want to punch them whenever they do anything, doing so would be rude. Not listening when someone speaks even more so. It probably also helped that he was also a pretty cool guy.

He was nice enough to look a bit understanding, seems like he'd been enjoying the weather too. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts again before speaking "As I was saying, what do you think about our current strategies against these creatures; anything about them causing you any troubles?"

Ah, right. He's been asking everyone this since the third encounter with the Risen we had since I joined their little party. No idea why he's bothering to ask me, since I'm not even a member of the Shepherds, but I might as well give him an honest answer though since he went to the trouble of asking.

Let's see… so far I've been slotted in the vanguard with Chrom whenever the Risen appeared, our role being mainly to get their attention and bunch them up as much as we could so that Frederick and Sully would have an easier time of running them down. Virion usually stayed a bit farther back with Lissa, making sure that we didn't get blindsided by any Risen that we might've missed. Robin himself just sort of flitted about like some deranged fairy; at times coming up to help with his sword when it looked like Chrom or I might get overwhelmed while making sure that we didn't get cornered by some obstacle, other times sitting back with Virion slinging spells; probably to get a better view of the situation while occasionally signaling (not that I could actually see exactly what he's doing, since my glasses didn't get brought over) to the two knights in the distance preparing to charge in. Robin really is stupidly OP, guess whats-his-face was correct in calling him perfect in that one Chapter.

I honestly didn't have any problems with the current arrangement outside of maybe keeping the cavalry a bit closer in case shit ever goes wrong, but other than that I'd even been able to avoid getting injured again since I had the ever competent Chrom and occasionally present Robin at my side, so I decide to tell him as such.

Damn, took me longer to collect my thoughts than I thought, still nice of him to wait without interrupting though.

"Nah, I don't have any problems with our current strategies, though I'd prefer if the cavalry were just a little bit closer; though that's just as more of a peace of mind thing for me, not that I'm all that qualified to talk about strategy." There, hopefully I didn't sound _too_ pretentious.

He pulls out a piece of folded parchment and looks at it before honestly seeming to give my suggestion some thought (or was faking it pretty well) before giving an answer.

"Possible, but not too much closer. I'd prefer them to have enough space to get up to speed _and_ enough space to break off their run if something happens, not to mention that it's only the two of them while you and Chrom have both me and Virion within relatively easy reach."

"Huh, well I did say-" Was about as far as I got in my response before I was interrupted by Chrom's voice coming from the head of the group, where he'd been leading and talking to Lissa about one thing or another.

"We've almost reached Ylisstol, if we pick up the pace a bit we'll reach it by noon. Let's go!" He says before taking off at a light jog. Oi, I like you and all but you better be glad I did my stretches this morning! I would've smacked you across the face if my hip went again - even if you are one of the Main Characters.

"Hey!"

See? Even Lissa agrees with me. Still, I sigh and pick up the pace, Robin beside me finishing making a few notes on the parchment before folding it away and speeding up as well. Was that a pencil? I'll check later.

* * *

We quickly approach the lineup leading to the gates before slowing down and beginning to walk alongside it. I'm a bit out of breath, but I guess that's my fault since I haven't been as active lately as I used to. Still a bit embarrassing, since it looks like I'm the most tired of the group. The gatehouse seems quite busy, people and carts entering and leaving the city after a quick check by the guards. We've barely reached the gate before a guard runs up and begins leading us past the line-up and into the city before giving Chrom a salute and running back; perks of being royalty I guess.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Aannd there's canon rearing its head again.

Now that I mention it, should I really even try and change anything? Do I _have_ to? This story already has a happy ending, and while people always go on and on about "saving Emmeryn!" I don't think they really understand just how symbolically important her death is, and how it's probably the only reason the Shepherds even had a chance of escaping Plegia. I won't even bother thinking about trying to alter the events that were the root of her sacrifice being necessary; I doubt that I can make it to Plegia by myself and I sure as hell won't be able to get anywhere close to Gangrel, let alone the real villain pulling the strings behind the scenes.

What am I even doing here? There's nothing that I as an individual can even do to truly affect the story in the long run, it's literally a fight between gods. The most that I can do is follow along and make sure that people don't die when they're not supposed to, and that canon follows its proper rails. Anything more than that, and I'll need political power of some kind or friends in high places, and I don't think I'm quite rea-

A hand on my shoulder, it's Chrom. "Are you alright Lee? You've been staring at the sky for a while now, and we were just about to head to the palace." Ah, looks like I got too absorbed in my own thought again and missed the little comedy routine. A couple were looking worriedly at me, primarily Chrom, Lissa, and Robin; I haven't really had a chance to speak much with the others yet.

I'll think about it later; after I've gotten to know these people a bit more and have some time to myself. Why am I even coming along to the palace anyways? I never got invited into the Shepherds.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of some useless stuff, don't mind me guys. Lead on." They nod, but Robin doesn't look quite convinced. Smart guy, just hope he doesn't pry too much; I've never been the best liar, even with my excellent poker face.


End file.
